


Baby Don't Stop

by captainchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dance Teacher Hakyeon, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensitive Taekwoon, just a whole lotta sin, just for a second tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: It started off innocent. Well, not really, it was never innocent. But Taekwoon never meant for it to end up the way it did; not that he was truly complaining about the series of events by the end of it. He got lucky in a way.





	1. Taekwoon Makes a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to work more on the next chapter of Kill Me Gently, but uh, this ended up happening instead. I don't even really have an excuse for this. I hope you guys enjoy this sinful work. 
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/captainchakyeon/status/974167204349468678
> 
> Also this wasn't beta-read, so I apologize for any mistakes!

It started off innocent. Well, not really, it was never innocent. But Taekwoon never meant for it to end up the way it did; not that he was truly complaining about the series of events by the end of it. He got lucky in a way.

On Sunday night, Taekwoon is spending the evening by himself and a bottle of wine. Maybe not the best choice, since he does have work early tomorrow, and red wine was known to make him a bit sexual if had too much. And by eleven, Taekwoon definitely had too much. The booze not making him aware that this may be a mistake waiting to happen.

Taekwoon puts the now empty glass on his nightstand, and glances at the near empty bottle. He lets out a sigh, tossing back on the bed and looking at his phone. Nothing on social media peaks an interest to his intoxicated mind at first. He scrolls through Facebook aimlessly, until he comes across a picture of his dance coach Hakyeon, that he had shared earlier that day. Taekwoon pauses at the picture; it's from a dance practice earlier in the week.

Taekwoon remembers that dance practice, it was a more sensual choreo and Hakyeon seemed so effortlessly sexy throughout the entire thing, and it shows in the picture. Hakyeon innocently captioned it 'Dance practice!' with a smiley face, but the dance position, the gaze from his eyes, and the smirk on his face say otherwise. Taekwoon starts to feel aroused as he remembers how Hakyeon looked that day.

He flips over on his stomach, light friction going to his cock. He hums at the friction as he rolls his hips against the bed. His brain too intoxicated to remind him that getting off on his dance teacher might be inappropriate. Taekwoon tossed his phone to the side as he unzips his pants and pulls them off, leaving himself in his boxers.

His cock is already half hard in his boxers, as Taekwoon rolls his hips again, letting out a quiet and muffled moan. He flips over again, and pushes down his boxers off his long legs. Taekwoon's cock twitches slightly at the change.

Taekwoon sloppily strokes his cock up and down, starting a slow rhythm. His mind showing flashes of Hakyeon moving his body smoothly and sensually in front of the practice room mirror, following a hazy beat. It's a bit of a blur, but Taekwoon remembers the way Hakyeon's fierce gaze seemed to arouse something in him, even if it wasn't directed at him. Taekwoon closes his eyes as a blush settles on his face and he gasps at the pleasure and alcohol mixing together and tingling through his body.

He notices his discarded phone by his side and an idea goes through his head, and he decides to follow it without thinking of the consequences that may follow. If Taekwoon were sober, he would instantly dismiss the idea and think of it as a terrible, horrific idea. But he doesn't have much of a conscience at the current moment.

He opens his camera app, and quickly takes a blurry picture of his cock, standing up and desperate for attention. He sends it to Hakyeon's number without a second thought, nor a second text to explain. As if it really needs much explaining.

Taekwoon then goes back to stroking himself to release, at a faster, more desperate pace. Letting out small whines and moans when reaching closer to the climax. After a few moments, he finds release and cums all over his chest and abdomen. After finishing, he barely has the energy to wipe himself with a tissue and pull the covers over his naked self, and plug his phone in before falling asleep and forgetting about his regretful text to Hakyeon.

What he isn't aware of, is that the events following next morning's dance practice is going to be more interesting than he originally thought.


	2. Taekwoon Has Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I first thought to finish omg. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Also this hasn't been beta'd by anyone else so I apologize for any mistakes and stuff! I hope you guys enjoy this work of sin regardless!!

The first thing that Taekwoon registers in his head once his alarm clock wakes him up is a headache. He groans at the noise and the pain. He swipes off the alarm on his phone, and tries to blink away the tiredness in his eyes as he sits up in bed. Taekwoon looks down at his phone in his hands, and it takes a few seconds for the events that occurred last night to come back to him.

Once it does, Taekwoon's eyes widen and heart starts beating rapidly in panic. He unlocks his phone and checks his text app, hoping it was a dream and it didn't really happen. He sees a new text from Hakyeon, but Taekwoon suddenly becomes too scared to open it right away.

He wonders if he should skip dance practice today. It might be a cowardly thing to do, but Taekwoon finds himself scared of how it will go if he shows his face there after sending his dance teacher an explicit photo. He almost feels like he should never go again, as the shame fills his body and leaves him trembling in fear and regret.

He opens the text Hakyeon sent him. It was sent earlier this morning and shortly said 'I better see you at practice today.' What that means, Taekwoon has no idea. The possibilities of the meaning behind the short text run through his head. Is he going to be mad? Is he going to ban Taekwoon from any future dance practices? Taekwoon can't find any good scenarios coming out of this train wreck.

He drops his phone on his lap as he tugs at his hair in distress. Never in his life would Taekwoon have thought that he'd have to deal with this sort of situation. He never viewed himself as someone who just randomly sent dick pictures to people. He never had before in all his twenty-seven years sent a dick picture before this. Taekwoon lets out a sigh as he crawls out of his bed.

Even though he feels so nervous he almost feels sick to his stomach, Taekwoon still thinks he should follow Hakyeon's request to go to practice. It is the adult thing to go and apologize for this kind of thing, right? Taekwoon feels like he should have to do that sometime or another. Even if Hakyeon is mad or upset with him, it's probably what he deserves and it's pretty understandable, Taekwoon thinks.

Taekwoon heads to the bathroom and takes a quick hot shower, using his favorite lavender scented shampoo and conditioner, the hot water helping take some of the headache away. He dries himself off before brushing his teeth and getting dressed in some black sweatpants and a Misfits shirt. He looks himself in the mirror and makes sure he looks decent. For some reason Taekwoon is worried with how he looks. He decides he looks fine given the slight hangover he's dealing with, after washing his face and using some concealer.

Taekwoon then makes himself a coffee to drink on the way in his favorite travel mug. He throws on some Nike sneakers, grabs his wallet and keys, and locks his apartment before hurrying to the bus stop at the street corner to catch the bus that takes him to his dance practice.

After a few moments of mindless scrolling on his phone, Taekwoon boards the bus when it arrives to the stop and sits at the very back as he usually does. There's not many others who take this bus in the morning, and Taekwoon is thankful as for he doesn't feel overcrowded and uncomfortable like when he takes the bus when the majority of campus classes end.

It's his favorite part of his morning routine, as he can simply take the time to wake up, sip his coffee and listen to his playlist on shuffle in the twenty minutes it takes to travel to practice. But this morning Taekwoon can't fully relax as he still finds himself uneasy and anxious over seeing Hakyeon.

The bus arrives at Taekwoon's stop before he can find himself truly ready to face the situation. He steps off and with nervousness, he enters the building and takes the stairs to get to the usual room his practice takes place in. He stands in front of the door for a moment, wondering if he should back out now, before his classmate Wonshik bumps into him.

"Hey, Taekwoon." Wonshik says with a friendly tone. "Are you alright man?"

"Er, um. Yeah, I should be fine." Taekwoon replies, stuttering at first. "Just tired I suppose."

"Even with all the coffee you drink?" Wonshik chuckles. "That's surprising. Anyway, c'mon."

Wonshik practically drags him into the practice room, Taekwoon having little choice but to follow his younger classmate into the room. There isn't many other people there yet, as it's still a bit early. He spots Hakyeon in the corner of the room with the sound equipment, messing about to get it ready as usual.

Taekwoon feels his heart rate start to grow rapid once again, out of both nervousness and how unfairly good Hakyeon looks today. Taekwoon couldn't really put his finger on why so exactly, until Hakyeon gets up after starting a playlist, and gives Wonshik and Taekwoon a small nod per usual, before going to the middle of the room to stretch with the other people who've showed up already. Taekwoon realizes the dancer is wearing a slight hint of smudged eyeliner, and his darker skin is seeming to glow under the lights.

Taekwoon follows Wonshik to the center of the room, a bit away from the sinful looking dance teacher to stretch and prep for the two and a half hours of choreo work. Taekwoon tries to focus on preparing his body for practice, and not Hakyeon slowly spreading his legs into a split in front of him. Taekwoon is limber, but not as flexible as Hakyeon is. It both amazes him and makes him blush.

He shakes his head as to try and rid the thoughts, and goes back to stretching his back. Taekwoon can't muster much worry for the actual dance choreography. He feels somewhat confident on the song they've been practicing for the past few days. The only thing that may trip him up today is the inappropriate situation at hand. As long as he can get that out of his head, Taekwoon feels like the practice itself should go well.

Wonshik whispers to Taekwoon he's going to get some water with a few of the other dancers. Taekwoon requests he grabs some for him, before Wonshik nods and leaves him alone with Hakyeon, besides two other dancers Taekwoon didn't know the name of.

Hakyeon stands up from stretching, and on the way to the audio setup, he casually bends down to Taekwoon to whisper something to him. Taekwoon instantly freezes in his spot, only moving his head to look at Hakyeon slightly. He still can't look him straight in the eye yet.

"I hope you can stay after practice, Taekwoon-ah." Hakyeon whispers to him, quiet enough the other two dancers who aren't paying attention can overhear him. "We have..some things to go over. I think you know."

Hakyeon then stands up and goes about his way as if that didn't just happen. Taekwoon is left feeling flustered, and trying to register that slight hint of something else in Hakyeon's voice.

It wasn't anger, annoyance, or anything of the like, Taekwoon knows that. He'd guess lust or something along that line, But Taekwoon instantly shakes that idea off. That must be way off, he couldn't feel that way about Taekwoon...could he?

Either way, Taekwoon doesn't have time to ponder over it anymore, as Wonshik and the rest of the dancers pile into the room after getting water and talking in the hallway, and then Hakyeon proceeds to start the actual dance practice.

Everyone gets in their usual spaces in front of the mirror, Hakyeon in front of everyone so they can easily follow him. He starts the song with the small remote in his hand, and begins counting the beat off, then fully getting into the song. The dancers going along with the moves and rhythm they've been taught the past week. Hakyeon gracefully correcting the minor mistakes he catches here and there, throughout the song without stopping dancing himself.

The upbeat and fast paced song comes to an end, even though it being only a few minutes long it leaves everyone slightly out of breath for a moment since the choreo is intense and requires a good bit of energy.

Hakyeon lets everyone get a drink of water, before going over the parts many people seem to be confused or still sort of of stiff on. The good thing about Hakyeon is that he's a very patient teacher, hardly ever giving the dancers harsh criticism on their dancing. He realizes many of the dancers are on different levels and have different strengths.

Taekwoon appreciates this, as in the beginning dancing wasn't something he considered himself great at, but Hakyeon was the teacher that helped him improve and learn best, since he knew Taekwoon wanted to improve and knew how to push him in the right way.

Taekwoon finds himself a bit worried that Hakyeon will ban him from future practices over the situation he caused, thinking of that. Taekwoon isn't sure he'll be able to find a dance teacher like Hakyeon again, since many can be harsh on their students and Taekwoon tends to not learn at all under those kinds of teachers. Plus, he actually, truly does look up to Hakyeon and hopes he won't have to lose him as a teacher.

He tries to focus on the practice at hand, trying to listen to what Hakyeon is saying. They go over the song repeatedly, until Taekwoon feels like it's going to be forever memorized in his head by the end of time. They take a small break before going back to going over certain parts and Hakyeon helping this and that dancer with the choreo. Hakyeon lets us go over the song once by ourselves and is fairly pleased with how we're coming along.

After the two and a half hours of exhausting choreo, Hakyeon dismisses the dancers for the day, well, excluding Taekwoon. His nerves pick back up, his heart fluttering at a speed that feels near impossible. Wonshik bids Taekwoon goodbye, not really picking up on his nervousness thankfully.

After all the students leave except for Hakyeon, he finally turns to Taekwoon from his computer linked to the speakers. Taekwoon stops his small nervous pace and sets down his water bottle with a shaky hand. He has no idea what Hakyeon really has to say on the subject, and he can't find it going well through his anxious mind.

"Taekwoon, come here." Hakyeon says gently, Taekwoon hesitantly walks up to Hakyeon, now merely two feet away from him. "I'm not angry or cross with you. I would however, love an explanation. What happened last night Taekwoon-ah?"

"I, um," Taekwoon finds himself tongue tied as he anxiously fiddles with his hands. Part of him is thankful Hakyeon isn't cross with him, but at the same time he isn't confident in his ability to how to form words currently. "I feel like I should apologize? That wasn't cool of me to do, I know. I drank too much last night and I did something that wasn't alright-"

"Taekwoon, I don't think you're the only one who feels like they've done something inappropriate." Hakyeon states vaguely. Taekwoon tilts his head in confusion at his words. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, I felt like it's been very obvious I've had a liking to you for a while now. I've tried to hide it since I felt like it wasn't exactly right of me to have feelings for a student of mine, but at the same time there wasn't much I could do about it."

Taekwoon stands there, shocked by his confession. A part of him feels as if it's a joke, like Hakyeon is pulling a joke on him. He blinks, trying to process the news. Should he say something? Taekwoon finds himself without words.

Taekwoon feels so vulnerable under Hakyeon's look all of a sudden, but it's not in a bad way at all. His breath becoming shallow, and becoming ever so wanting, his mind racing with different thoughts than before. Taekwoon does feel an attraction to the handsome dancer, but he had trouble admitting it to himself, much less Hakyeon. But the situation currently sort of showed the cards in his hand anyway.

"Am I wrong in thinking that last night’s events meant something, Taekwoon?" Hakyeon says, almost a whisper, stepping a little closer to Taekwoon. The younger found himself blushing, cheeks hot and all around flustered. He looks up at Hakyeon's face, something unreadable in his eyes.

"No. You're not wrong." Taekwoon replies, ever so quietly, but the words still being heard by Hakyeon. "You're not wrong in thinking that."

The atmosphere seemed to change so quickly in the matter of minutes. Taekwoon going from feeling anxious, to more so curious of what's to happen next. It's just them two alone, nothing else mattering in that moment.

"What did you do after sending that photo?" Hakyeon asks, his voice heavy and stepping even closer, and making the tension in the room even worse. Taekwoon lets out a shaky breath, knowing the sinful thing he committed afterwords last night. "Did you pleasure yourself to the thought of me, Taekwoon-ah? To the thought of my hands all over you?"

"Y-yes, I did." Taekwoon says with a tremble in his voice, looking away from Hakyeon slightly. Hakyeon slips a hand around Taekwoon's neck turning his face towards him, pressing his body forward against the other. Taekwoon doesn't find himself shaking out of anxiety anymore, but yet something else entirely, his body aware of every little touch of Hakyeon's.

"Did you cum to the thought of me, too?" Hakyeon whispers again, sliding his other arm around Taekwoon's waist. "Maybe to the thought of us together, pleasuring each other?"

Taekwoon can't help but whimper quietly at his words, not being about to form any words of his own anymore. It doesn't matter much as Hakyeon finally presses his lips to Taekwoon's. Their lips move together as Taekwoon brings his hands to Hakyeon's sides, feeling the warmth of his body against his own.

The kiss becomes passionate and heavy quickly, tongues tasting each other. Taekwoon lets out small moans, being muffled by Hakyeon's lips moving sensually against his.

Hakyeon carefully guides him to the closest wall, and presses Taekwoon up against it. Taekwoon whimpers again, at the overwhelming feeling of Hakyeon all over him, as the dancer kisses down his neck. Hakyeon gives no mercy as he leaves nips and bruises that will need to be covered up tomorrow on Taekwoon's neck. He licks over them and nips gently again, leaving Taekwoon a mess over such little touches. He goes to kiss Taekwoon's lips again, this time a little smirk on Hakyeon's lips.

"You okay taking this further, Taekwoon-ah?" Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon instantly gives him a nod in approval, needing some sort of relief, and so desperately wanting it from the dancer in front of him.

Hakyeon helps take Taekwoon's shirt off, before unbuttoning his own and letting it fall from his slender arms. Taekwoon finds himself breathless with the sight of Hakyeon's bare torso, wanting to feel all of it, all of him.

Taekwoon runs his hands down the other's chest, stopping for a moment to tease at his left nipple, releasing a small moan from Hakyeon's mouth. Taekwoon bends down slightly to leave open mouthed kisses all across his chest, Hakyeon humming at the contact. Taekwoon wants to feel all of Hakyeon, now that he has the opportunity.

As he kisses up Hakyeon's neck, making him quietly moan, Taekwoon unzips the other's jeans, slightly touching Hakyeon's cock in a teasing way. Hakyeon gives him that fierce look that Taekwoon thought so much about last night, before roughly kissing his lips. Hakyeon undoes the younger's pants as well, but being more direct in touching Taekwoon's cock. He palms the other's cock, using a pleasurable but teasing amount of pressure, Taekwoon letting out little moans at the touch.

"H-Hakyeon, don't tease me." Taekwoon says, his voice breathy and full of want. "Please, please."

"Teasing is half the fun, Taekwoon-ah." Hakyeon says, his voice just as heavy with lust.

Hakyeon stops for a moment, crouching down to his duffel bag lying on the floor next to them, and pulls out a half-used bottle of lube. Taekwoon gives him a look, slightly confused as to why he just casually has a bottle of lube in his bag.

"I sort of like to be prepared for any sort of situation, I suppose." Hakyeon explains, shrugging it off. Taekwoon doesn't complain, especially not when Hakyeon pulls down his pants along with his underwear, and gives light touches up and down his upper thighs.

Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeon's neck, letting his face fall on his shoulders, letting out small whimpers at Hakyeon's touches. Taekwoon has always been sensitive, but every touch by the other seems so intense even if done lightly.

Hakyeon dribbles a fair amount of lube onto his fingertips, setting the bottle on the table next to his computer. He finally wraps his hand around Taekwoon's cock, the lube making the slide that much more pleasurable.

Taekwoon shudders and whimpers at the contact, not even ashamed at this point. Hakyeon's hand moves slowly, leaving Taekwoon's breath unstable and letting out moans here and there. Both of them are worked up and very hard. Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon's neck, as he messes with the lube bottle again. He leaves another bruise on his neck, nipping at his sensitive spots, making Taekwoon squirm.

Hakyeon's hand returns to Taekwoon's cock, making Taekwoon lift his head off of his shoulder and up against the wall, his eyes still closed and mouth slightly open, letting out the most beautiful moans Hakyeon has heard.

Hakyeon's other hand finds it's way to Taekwoon's entrance, messaging the rim. Taekwoon gasps at the unexpected touch, but nods and moans, giving Hakyeon the green light.

One finger slips in easily, Hakyeon lets Taekwoon get used to the feeling, while he continues to slowly stroke his cock. Taekwoon's breath comes out in pants, his face painted with the look of pleasure and desperation.

Hakyeon lets another finger slide in, giving Taekwoon a moment to adjust to the stretch. He then slowly starts moving his fingers, switching back and forth from moving in and out to scissoring. Taekwoon is a mess by this point, the pleasure shooting up his spine and his thighs twitching slightly. Hakyeon doesn't neglect his cock either, his hand still stroking and twisting just ever so slightly. Moans and whimpers come out of Taekwoon's mouth, along with heavy pants.

Hakyeon successfully finds Taekwoon's prostate with his slender fingers, and the younger gives out a choked sob at the pleasure. Hakyeon continues to slowly message it, while quickening his pace on Taekwoon's cock.

"Oh, oh god, H-Hakyeon, please." Taekwoon pants, his back arching off the wall. He's so sensitive, his body desperate for release but the pleasure feels so nice that Taekwoon finds himself overwhelmed. "Fuck, please, Hakyeon."

Taekwoon isn't sure what he's even begging for, the words just spilling out of his mouth as he focuses on the pleasure Hakyeon's giving him, as if he could focus on anything else.

Taekwoon, tosses his head side to side, the pleasure getting too much. How Hakyeon could affect him this way, he didn't understand, but he couldn't complain when it felt this nice.

He opens his eyes to see Hakyeon, slightly sweaty and lust written all over his face as well. He looks up and makes eye contact with Taekwoon, his eyes dark and glints with want. He then kisses Taekwoon yet again, but Taekwoon feels like he could never get tired of his lips.

Hakyeon pulls away and goes back to focusing on jerking Taekwoon off and fingering him, but still leaving kissing down his chest, to his stomach, crouching down to leave kisses at his navel, his mouth so close to his cock.

The thought of it seems almost overwhelming to Taekwoon, but when Hakyeon lifted his leg onto his shoulder, his hand gripping Taekwoon's hip, and then his tongue on the tip of his cock, all Taekwoon could do is let out a loud moan and clutch at Hakyeon's hair desperately.

The sight of Hakyeon down on his knees, his eyes closed and his mouth pleasuring his cock, makes Taekwoon cry out and moan again. Taekwoon isn't sure how long he can last with Hakyeon going at it like this. His whole body is tingling and sensitive to every touch and pleasure Hakyeon is giving him.

"Hakyeon, oh fuck, I'm not going to l-last much longer." Taekwoon finds it hard to form words with Hakyeon's tongue on him like this.

Hakyeon smirks at his words, and before Taekwoon could question it, he starts stroking him yet again but at a faster pace then before, and his mouth finds it's way to his rim, his tongue giving him pleasure there while also his fingers work in and out, targeting his prostate.

The new sensation of pleasure that Taekwoon wasn't expecting, along with Hakyeon's hand still quickly stroking his cock leaking with precum, and his prostate being stimulated by Hakyeon's long fingers all became way too much.

Taekwoon's hips buck up into Hakyeon's hand, his legs trembling and shaking, and he finds himself not being able to keep in any of the loud moans or whimpers anymore even if he wanted to.

"Hakyeon, Hakyeon, I'm g-going to cum, oh god." Taekwoon babbles the other's name rolling off his tongue, and he's so close to the edge it's almost painful. His cock is twitching, threatening to cum. "Can I cum, Hakyeon? Please, Please."

Taekwoon asks, but at this point it's doubtful he has any actual control, Hakyeon pulls his face away from Taekwoon's rim, but his hands still keep on giving him pleasure. Hakyeon's fingers go to just massaging his prostate, and his pace doesn't slow down.

"Cum for me, Taekwoon." Hakyeon says, before softly kissing the thigh placed on his shoulder.

It doesn't take telling him twice to do so. Taekwoon lets out something between a sob and a scream, nearly blacking out from the intensity of the orgasm going through his body. Hakyeon continues stroking and fingering him through it, the cum landing on his hand, his face and Taekwoon's stomach. Taekwoon moans at the afterwaves of pleasure crashing down on him.

Hakyeon cautiously takes his fingers out and helps Taekwoon sit down afterword, leaning against the wall. He leaves a quick kiss on Taekwoon’s lips as he reaches in his bag for napkins to clean Taekwoon off with. After gently cleaning up Taekwoon, Hakyeon helps the other get redressed.

Taekwoon grabs Hakyeon’s hips and guides him so the dancer is straddling his thighs. He leaves several soft kisses on Hakyeon’s lips, Taekwoon’s hands going back to wandering about his still exposed chest.

“Let me get you off Hakyeonnie.” Taekwoon says, the nickname casually slipping out. Hakyeon blushes a bit as Taekwoon’s hands go to the front of his pants, then slowly sliding them off his legs. Hakyeon helps Taekwoon take off his boxers and hands the lube to him.

Taekwoon pours some out on his hand, and then starts a slow pace on Hakyeon’s cock. Hakyeon is already so turned on and worked up that it doesn’t take long until his letting out a stream of moans and gripping at Taekwoon’s dark hair from the pleasure and heat building up.

“Taekwoon-ah, I’m close, oh-” Hakyeon warns, a moan cutting his sentence off as Taekwoon teases his head, and picking up the pace. Hakyeon’s hips buck slightly, and as Taekwoon bites down on the other’s slender neck playfully and sucking so it’ll leave a bruise, Hakyeon finally cums with a whimper, it landing over his torso and dribbling over Taekwoon’s fingers around him. 

After Hakyeon got cleaned up and dressed as well, he lays in between Taekwoon’s long legs and lays against his chest, sighing in content. Taekwoon interlaces their fingers, stroking his thumb against Hakyeon’s. They spend a few minutes in silence as they let their bodies try to recover.

“Please tell me this won’t be the last time this happens.” Taekwoon softly chuckles but he sincerely hopes this won’t be the last time.

“I’d be more than happy to do this again, Taekwoon-ah.” Hakyeon smiles, turning his head to give Taekwoon a small peck on the lips. “Though I would enjoy a date first next time I see your dick.”

Taekwoon laughs together with him and happily accepts the offer, already excited about the idea of going on a date with Hakyeon. As they part ways a few moments later, Hakyeon gives him another passionate kiss, leaving him excited for the other part of the future date night he hinted at.

And as Taekwoon watches Hakyeon walk away, he really can’t believe his incredible luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that lol
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or tell me over on twitter (@captainchakyeon) about what you think of it!! Thank ya for reading~
> 
> ((Also I feel like I should leave a disclaimer that you probably shouldn't send nudes to your dance teacher. That might be a bad idea lmao.))

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have the Hakyeon x Taekwoon smut! it'll be up fairly soon, don't worry.
> 
> Twitter: @captainchakyeon  
> Tumblr captainchakyeon


End file.
